halofandomcom-20200222-history
Turf
Summary One of the newer multiplayer maps for Halo 2, Turf is actually very small, but has a huge appearance. It is a small city, complete with convenience stores, garages, and a broken down Scarab. The presence of the Scarab suggests that it is part of Old Mombassa featured in the campain level Metropolis, even though much of the city was destroyed when the Covenant ship jumped out. It also shows the bridge you must cross in Metropolis. Strategy Turf is a fantastic map for ambushes. There are many boxes and crates litering the map, these can be used for cover and to lie in wait for opponents. Many game variants, espically those that are objective based involve a defensive role. The vast amount of strategic cover in this map makes it especially easy for successive defensive and flanking maneuvers. Another key in dominating the map is to take over the large "L" shaped section of the map typically referred to as the courtyard, or the street. This is most commonly achieved through extensive use of the Sniper Rifle and players to cover the person sniping. The other key factor is controlling the "Newb Combos". This allows players to easily control the large and small sections of the map, although the newb combo is most effective in medium range encounters which are abundant in Turf. There are 2 large beams on the buildings on the street. When meleed these beams can fall and serve as a convenient walkway. There is a way to get to the roofs of the buildings next to the medic hut. To do this, jump on the ledge thats to the side of the medic hut. There will be on the wall black knobs that stick out a bit, just enough for you to jump on them. Jump first on the one that has now awning on top of it. Then jump to the awning that is next to it. You can then jump from there up unto the top of the back wall behind the medic place, and from there run along the tops of the buildings towards where the Warthog spawns. This is a very usefull spot if you have the some combination of Rockets, Snipers, and Battle Rifle. But watch out, if not careful and other team has either the rockets or snipers its not too hard to take you down. A handy and ever so usefull Shotgun appears right next to Warthog spawn. But the Shotty comes at a price, the Sniper Rifle lays on a higher elevation exactly oppisite of it's spawn point and thus makes the Shotgun wielder easy to attack. It is also close to the Brute Shots, which can and will ruin the close range specialist's day if a foe grabs one. And finally, it is placed right next to a destroyable object, the Warthog. By the fallen Scarab a one of kind weapon lurks, the Brute Plasma Rifle. Amazing when combo'd with a SMG, even a new player weilding it is dangerous due to the rate of fire and pure power the weapon packs. It is very effective overall on this map, it can force Snipers to un-zoom, take down enemies easily at medium and close range. And if the SMG wont kill the target, a swift melee attack will end their hinderance of you after they have taken only a few shots from the Brute's weapon. Territories *Street *Scarab *Warehouse Easter Eggs *There are 2 soda machines with Rooster Teeth logos on Turf; one near the makeshift medical camp, the other in the warehouse with a silhouette of a rooster. *This is the only map to feature the Brute Plasma Rifle as a a map default weapon. Related Links *Old Mombasa Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Extra Multiplayer Levels